


The proposition

by blanca_24_11_AK



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanca_24_11_AK/pseuds/blanca_24_11_AK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger is director of a major company in New York and Ashlyn Harris can call it your.......  assistant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"Mierda" dijo Ashlyn al darse cuenta de la ora que era, las 8:17, tenia menos de quince minutos para llegar a la oficina. Ashlyn fue directo para el armario; se puso pantalones de traje, chaleco negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata en negro y por ultimo los zapatos de vestir. Salió de la puerta justo a las 8:20, tenia diez minutos para ir a la cafetería y recoger dos cafés una para ella y otro para su odiosa jefa Ali Krieger.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería no se lo podía creer, había una cola desde la caja hasta la puerta.

"Ashlyn, ven corre" dijo Stecy, la cajera entregándole los dos cafés.

"Gracias a dios, te debo una Stecy" dijo Ashlyn pasando por todas las personas de la cola.

"Tranquila, ya me lo pagaras, veo que vas con prisa"

"Adiós" dijo saliendo a toda ostia por la puerta directo a que no la despidieran por la bruja malvada.

Por fin llego al rascacielos de su oficina sana y salva. Bueno por lo de salva se podría descartar por que casi no se aplasta con las puertas del ascensor.

"Llegas justo a tiempo" dijo Jeff, su compañero de oficina.

"Lose" dijo ya cantando alegría pero no duro mucho cuando se tropezó con el carrito de correos derramando uno de los cafés en su camisa.

"Joder, no!!" dijo ya frustrada por los acontecimientos del día. Vio a Jeff y le pidió un favor.

"Dame tu camisa" dijo con ojos amenazantes, pero el ya sabia que estaba de coña... o no.

"No"

"Tengo dos entradas para el partida de esta noche, si me das la camisa maldita, son tuyas" dijo ya suplicando.

Y le convenció, se fue al baño para cambiarse. Mientras salía del baño vio a la bruja y se fue corriendo para su escritorio como diablo lleva el viento y escribió un mensaje y lo mando a todos los ordenadores de la sala. _La bruja a bajado de la escoba._ Y se pudo ver al instante que todas las personas que había alrededor empezó a correr a sus escritorio y si una se encontraba con ella a mitad de camino se apoyaron en la pared con pegados y cerraban los ojos.

Ali vio la camisa de Jeff y le mando una mirada de como diciendo _si no te compras una camisa ahora mismo, estas despedido._ Ese era el poder que tenia A en todos meter miedo con la mirada.

Ali diviso a Ashlyn con la mirada y le apunto con el dedo hacia su oficina.

Aslyn con mucho pero con pocas ganas le obedeció.

"Mi café" dijo y Ash le entrego el café.

Ali se dio cuenta de le que estaba escrito en su taza de café y decidió preguntar a que se debía esto.

"Quien es... Stecy y porque quiere que la llame" pregunto con un tono serio y enserio.

"La verdad es que ese era mi café porque el tuyo se me derramo en mi camisa y me lo tuve que cambiar"

Ali probo el café y era igual como el que tomaba ella. "Así que tu tomas café con leche y una pizca de vainilla y canela por encima, que casualidad, igual que yo" le dijo directo a las ojos.

Ali era como medusa de la mitología griega te miraba a los ojos y te quedabas petrificado. Esa era una de las muchos temores que tenia Ashlyn de ella.

"Siempre compro dos igual por si pasa esto y mira tu por donde ha pasado" dijo con un tono de nerviosismo.

"Ya te puedes..... espera, te tienes que quedar este fin de semana aquí para terminar todo el papeleo del ultimo cliente"

"No puedo es el cumpleaños de mi abuela no puedo faltar y lo he suspendido muchas veces para quedarme aquí" dijo ya frustrada por todo el peso que tenia en los hombros de tres años en la misma empresa.

Ali la mira profundamente, una mirada fría en sus ojos sin ninguna articulación en la cara.

"Vale, me quedare"

"Bien, tengo que ir al despacho del jefe superior porque me tiene que decir una cosa urgente pero cuando este yo allí quiero que estés allí para librarme de la charla, di que me han llamado para una reunión  o algo, invéntate algo para yo salir de allí, ya puedes irte, yo ya salgo"

Ashlyn se fue directo a escribir otro mensaje diciendo _la bruja está saliendo de su madriguera_ y le dio al botón de enviar, desde su mesa se podía ver que todo el mundo estaba en sus puesto de trabajo. Ella llamo a familia para comunicarles que no podía acudir al cumpleaños.

"Lo se......no puedo......y que quieres que haga.....no.....lo siento......dile a la abuela que lo siento y que la quiero por favor y lo siento de nuevo......te dejo que sale mi jefa"

"Era tu familia"

"Si"

"Te dicen que dimitas"

"Todos los días"

"Vamos para arriba" dijo caminando para los ascensores y Ash siguiéndole como un perrito faldero por obligación.

Cuando llegaron le dijo Ali a Ashlyn que esperara al lado de la puerta de os ascensores y dentro de quince minutos que pegara a la puerta para no tener que escuchar la charle del jefe.

Ali entro en la oficina y el jefe estaba dentro con otro hombre.

"Hola Ali, siéntate por favor tengo algo que decirte"

"No será otro aumento no?" pregunto en tono de broma pero enserio.

"Oh no, tranquila.... mira voy a ir al grano, te van a deportar"

"¿¡Que?!, imposible, todavía me queda un año para arreglar tos los papeles otra vez y no mandarme otra vez a Alemania" dijo ya cabreada.

"Lo siento pero esto es así no podemos- adelante" dijo porque habían llamado a la puerta. "Oh Hola Ashlyn que desea esta visita"

"He venido porque la señorita Krieger tenia una reunión"

Ahora Ali cayó en la cuenta de como impedir que la deportaran a su país. Le hizo señas Ashlyn para que viniera a su lado. Ash la mira confundida pero obedeció igualmente. Se sorprendió cuando Ali le cogió de la mano y apretársela mucho.

"No me podéis deportar porque me voy a casar" dijo Ali ya esperanzada.

Ashlyn abrió los ojos mas amplios como platos por lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Si?, y con quien te vas a casar" pregunto el jefe sorprendido por la noticia repentina.

"Con Ashlyn"

"Wh-.... ay" susurro el dolor que estaba sintiendo en la mano si no decía algo le tendrían que amputar la mano rápidamente.

"Verdad, cariño?, además este fin de semana nos íbamos al cumpleaños de su abuela que ya esta mayor y no nos lo queríamos perder" Ali dijo apretándole mas la mano.

"Si, si, por supuesto" dijo rápidamente apartando la mano ya morada de su supuesta prometida.

"Y donde os vais"

"Alaska" dijo Ashlyn sin ninguna articula articulación en su cara.

"Alaska!" dijo Ali alargando las palabras porque no podía creerse lo que acaba de decir.

"Pues eso lo cambia todo, ya os podéis ir"

Cuando las dos volvieron a su planta Ash parecía que no acababa de pillar la broma y tuvo que aflojarse la corbata porque con tantas miradas plantadas en ella y cuchicheos parecía que le faltaba el aire. Cuando paso por al lado de Jeff le dijo el "porque no me lo habías contado antes" y Ash le dio una mirada amenazante demasiada amenazante.

Entraron a la oficina Ashlyn quería algún tipo de explicación pero Ali se sentó y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Ashlyn estaba cabreada.

"Enserio, no vas a decir nada!!"

"Que quieres que te diga" dijo Ali sin ver el problema por ningún lado.

"Que me den ya e ramo de flores, que salga ya la cámara oculta que ya no tiene gracia!!"

"No es ninguna broma, nos vamos a casar, así que tendremos que ir a Alaska" dijo mirando los documentos encima de su mesa.

"Así que tengo que fingir ser tu esposa y después nos divorciaremos, espero yo"

"Si, nos divorciaremos, ve a llarma tu familia y decirles que vamos mañana" dijo levantando y viendo salir a Ash de su oficina.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ashlyn, nos tenemos que dirigir a las oficina del tipo que estaba antes en el despacho de mi jefe para que nos haga unas cuantas preguntas" dijo Ali mirando a su teléfono.

"Que clase de preguntas" pregunto con preocupación.

"Y yo que se, solo espérame abajo para que podamos coger un taxi, ah y lo pagas tu, no tengo nada suelto"

Ashlyn la estaba empezando a odiarla cada día que pasaba, mas y mas.

\--

"Ya as llamado a algún taxi" dijo Ali caminado hacia Ashlyn

"No cariño mío" dijo con sarcasmo y riéndose de su propia broma.

"Haha, que gracioso, me arto la caja" dijo dándole una palmada en el brazo.

"Te voy a decir una cosa, me vas a aumentar el sueldo y me darás un despacho, y tendré mas los martes libres" dijo con la cara seria.

"Aumento y despacho vale, martes libres no, pero me tendrás que ayudar mas en la publicación de la siguiente portada de la revista y por hacerte un favor y otro a mi, serás mi guardaespaldas, porque en las calles de Nueva York ya me han robado mucha veces y viéndote tu cuerpo musculoso, podrán algunos tener miedo y no se si tienes tatuajes pero si tienes que se vean  y si no hazte unos cuantos"

"Vale, ya veo que no me conoces muy bien, tengo tatuajes creo que ni siquiera puedo contarlos, ya lo veras, acepto eso de ser tu guardaespaldas y gracias por el cumplido de mi cuerpo pero no te hagas ilusiones"

"Oh me rompes el corazón, silva a cualquier taxi" Ashlyn silva al taxi y por casi no deja a Ali sorda. Tenia potencia en la boca, pensó Ali.

\--

"Aparta de la puerta que no puede pasar el hombre" dijo Ahslyn sentada en la silla del despacho oscuro y maloliente

Ali siempre enganchada al teléfono, se aparto y dejo al hombre pasar.

"Hola señoras, empezamos" estuvieron de acurdo.

"Bueno con lo primero que quiero empezar que si fallan en cualquier pregunta o si lo dudan a ti te deportaran para Alemania y no podrá pisar suelo americano nunca y en cuanto a usted s también falla cualquier pregunta y si esta obligado a hacer esto o si esto es una falsa ira a una cárcel que la trataran pero que en el mismo infierno"

Ashlyn se quito ya del todo la corbata y desabrocho el chaleco y unos cuantos botones de la camisa.

"Hace calor no" pregunto abanicándose con la mano.

"Tiene una todo el fin de semana para que os leáis el archivo del uno del otro, asín no cantara tanto, ya os podéis ir"

Cuando salieron Ash tomo unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para relajarse.

"Recordando no me has pedido la mano adecuadamente, hazlo ahora" dijo Ashlyn para jugar con ella un poco.

"Enserio, ahora?"

"Si"

"Vale, casémonos"

"Oh no, asín no, ponte de rodillas"

"Me estas tomando el pelo ahora mismo"

"No"

"Vale, acabemos con esto de una vez, ayúdame" dijo tendiéndole la mano para que la ayudara a bajar a las dos rodillas, necesitaba ayuda porque la falda era muy estrecha.

"Ashlyn de mi corazón"

"Si, Ali de mis sueños" le siguió el rollo.

"Harías el favor de casarte conmigo"

"Vale, te espero mañana en el aeropuerto a las seis en punto" y se fue a su casa para empezar a empacar.

"A donde te crees que vas ayúdame!!" Ali dijo todavía de rodillas

"Adios, nos vemos mañana" y se fue su ayudarla.


	3. part 3

"Estas son las preguntas que nos harán de inmigración, lo bueno es que lo se todo sobre ti, lo malo es que no te sabes nada sobre mi" dijo Ashlyn ya sentada en el asiento del avión ojeándose los archivos.

"Te sabes todas estas preguntas sobre mi" pregunto Ali sorprendida.

"De locos, a que si"

"Un poquito, a ver, a que soy alérgica"

"A los piñones y a todas las emociones humanas"

"Anda que graciosa, a ver esta otra, tengo alguna cicatriz?"

"Supongo que tienes algún tatuaje"

"Ah supones"

"Lo supongo porque hace dos años tu dermatólogo llamo por un laser que no recuerdo el nombre, lo busque en google y me entere que sirve para quitar tatuajes, pero cancelaste la visita, así que dime, que es, un tribal, una frase, que es"

"Ashlyn resulta agradable conocerte asín" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Gracias, pero dime donde lo tienes"

"No, paso, ya hemos terminado con esa pregunta, a ver esta, donde quedamos en tu casa o en la mía, fácil en la mía"

"Y porque no en la mía"

"Porque yo vivo en Central Park oeste y tu vivirás en un estudio cutre y tendrás vasos amarillos con forma de pingüino" esa frase que dijo Ali ya la había matado por dentro.

_"Señoras y señores estamos empezando a aterriza en Alaska, gracias por viajas en el avión JFK, que tengan un feliz fin de semana"_

Ash y Ali ya estaban a abrocharse en cinturón. Ali no pudo soportar las miradas de reojo a Ashlyn a los brazos musculosos y llenos de tatuajes, la pobre estaba de sequia.

"Oh, no" dijo Ashlyn mirando por la ventana del avión a toda su familia allí esperándola.

"Hola, como están mis chicas de oro" dijo Ashlyn directo a abrazar a su abuela y a su madre.

"Y papa"

"Ya o conoces siempre trabajando" dijo su madre Tammy.

"No te preocupes por el, y tu chica donde esta que la quero conocer"

"Mira, ahí viene"

Cuando su madre y su abuela miraron no podían aguantar la risa que se le vino porque Ali estaba intentando andar con tacones por suelo mojado.

"Hola soy Alexandra pero me podéis llamar Ali" dijo intentando sonar interesada.

"Hola, soy Tammy y esta es la abuela"

"Encantada cariño, por fin nuestra Ashlyn nos presenta a alguna novia que iba enserio"

Estaban en el coche cuando Ali se dio cuenta de una cosa. Todos los letreros de todas las tiendas del pueblo ponían el apellido de Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn" dijo en un susurro y la rubia no se enteraba estaba ocupada viendo por la ventana.

"Ashlyn" todavía nada y le dio un codazo en el brazo que le dolió hasta ella.

"Ay!!... que"

"Joder que brazo mas duro, porque no me has contado nada de los negocios de tu  familia es que hasta en tu cartera pone tu apellido"

"Oh cariño, el padre de Ashlyn es el alcalde de este pueblo, y es dueñ y fundados de todo, no te lo había contado" dijo la abuela volviendo de su asiento delantero al trasero.

"Pues no, la verda es que no" dijo Ali lanzándole una mirada dura a Ashlyn.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por el paseo pero nos podéis llevar hacia el hotel"

"Oh no lo habíamos contado, hemos cancelado vuestra reserva, la familia tiene habitaciones de sobra" dijo Tammy.

"Ya podemos subir al barco"

"Que barco" pregunto Ali ya entrando en pánico, ella no sabia nadar.

"El barco donde tendremos que cruzar el lago para legar a casa" dijo Ashlyn con una sonrisa de comemierda porque ella sabia que no sabia nadar.

"Pues venga, tu primero Ali"

 


	4. part 4

"Mama!!" grito Ashlyn e un susurro.

"Si cariño"

"Que hace todo el mundo aquí" susurro viendo toda la gente que había montado una fiesta de bienvenida en casa de su madre.

"La gente del pueblo que querían verte desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Tammy en lo mas obvio posible.

"Pero Ali y yo queríamos estar tranquilos después del viaje largo"

"Descansareis después de esta fiesta que hemos organizado, ve ha ver a tu padre que todavía no lo has visto"

"Ok" dijo ya en una derrota ganada por su madre. Iba caminando hacia la cocina y se encontró a su padre.

"Hola papá, como estas"

"Pues estoy bien, ya que no te hemos visto desde que esa jefa tuya arpía te saco de aquí, estoy muy bien"

"Papá, no la llames arpía y esa arpía de la que hablas es mi novia, respétala"

"Ashlyn, no te hemos visto en cuanto 5 año? esa puta no se merece ser tu novia"

"Papá!, vasta porque esa puta o arpía es mi prometida y la quiero con todo mi corazón y alma y no puedo permitir que hables asín de ella, me entiendes o si no nos vamos por la puerta que hemos entrado!!" lo dijo en una voz tan alta que resonó por toda la casa y al darse la vuelta vio a todos e incluso a Ali con la boca abierta y los ojos anchos como platos.

"Y cuando nos ibas a decir que estabas comprometida?" pregunto su madre sorprendida por la noticia repentina de su hija.

"Te lo íbamos a decir después de cenar" dijo sin intentar que no sonara a demasiada mentira.

"Por favor cuéntanos la historia, me encanta y si es larga mejor" dijo su abuela acomodándose en el sofá para escuchar la historia.

"Ali, porque no se la cuentas mejor tu"

"No, cuéntala tu que sabes contar mejor las historias" le dijo a Ash porque ahora mismo no se le ocurría nada que contar.

"Ok, yo estaba en Nueva York buscando trabajo en alguna empresa de editoriales y me llamaron un día que tenia una entrevista en la empresa que estoy ahora, cuando llegue a la mañana siguiente, cuando llegue allí y me choque con una hermosa morena que no podía dejar de mirar, le ayude a recoger los papeles que le había tirado por el choque y cuando nos miramos a primera vista creo que ella se ruborizo con la mirada que le estaba dando de simpatía" en esa parte de la historia la gente soltó una carcajada "yo no sabia donde era mi entrevista y le pregunte donde estaba el despacho del director y me indicó la plata y dirección, cuando llegue a la plata el director me dijo que tenia un currículum muy bueno y me dijo que si quería trabajar para la empresa tenia que escalar puestos hasta donde estoy ahora, asistente, al principio no me gustaba tener la idea de ser asistente pero cuando vi a la persona con la que tenia que trabajar se me cambio en chip por completo, la primera semana ella era una arpía conmigo como mucho sabeis, el quinto día creo que me llamo a las tres de la mañana porque no tenia tampones y dijo que yo fuera a comprárselos y llevárselos a su casa, me pareció que estaba loca pero no podía negarlo porque era mi jefa, a partir de ese día era todo mas fluido, a la semana siguiente le dije que saliera conmigo en una cita para conocernos mejor ya la sexta y séptima cita le dije que fuera mi novia y dijo que si y hasta hace una semana le dije que se casara conmigo y hasta hoy estamos bien"

Conto una historia tan creíble que todos los invitados estabas en lagrimas.

"BESO, BESO, BESO" grito uno de los invitados.

Al instante Ashlyn estaba en pánico y no sabia que hacer pero se sorprendió cuando Ali le agarro de la cara y le dio un beso apasionado, no se iba a quejar, lo que de verdad le sorprendió es que Ali profundo el beso.

Lo que no sabia Ashlyn es que Ali también se creyó la historia y poco se estaba enamorando de la rubia, lo mas gracioso es que ella tampoco lo sabia.

Cuando termino la fiesta y todo el mundo se había ido, Tammy les mandó para que vieran en la habitación en la que iban a dormir.

"Esta es vuestra habitación, que tengáis buenas noches" les dijo y les dio un abrazo a cada una y se fue para su propia habitación.

"Tu duermes en el suelo y en la cama grande" declaró Ali.

"Porque"

"Porque no voy a dormir contigo"

"Pues duerme tu en el suelo y yo en la cama"

"Estas de coña no?, yo no puedo dormir en el suelo, me dolería la espalda mañana"

"Ah! y a mi no, no soy de acero, sabes?"

"Quieres el ascenso?"

"Si"

"Pues duerme en el suelo"

"Joder, vale" se preparo para la "cama" por no decir suelo y se durmió para esperar por lo que venia mañana.


	5. part 5

Ali se despertó de sobresalto porque no recordaba donde estaba, pero cuando vio a Ashlyn en el suelo lo recordó todo. Ella no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, se da brillo en los labios, se arregla el pelo antes de que ella se despierte y se vuelve a dormir de una forma mas recta, pero antes de dormir vio como roncaba Ash, no sabia porque hacia eso, le parecía lindo, vio su como la camiseta le quedaba apretada y se le notaban todos los abdominales (Ali estaba a dos velas desde hace mucho tiempo) pero se asusto cuando empezaron a llamar a la puerta y escuchar a la madre de Ash para entrar con el desayuno.

"Ash!!" grito en un susurro. Cuando no vio respuestas le tiro un cojín a la cara, hay si que reacciono con tirárselo a la cara un poco mas fuerte.

"Que, quiero dormir" dijo adormilada.

"Tu madre esta en la puerta" dijo todavía en un susurro.

Ashlyn se levanto de golpe al escuchar su madre preguntando si podía pasar. Ashlyn se fue directo a la cama echando a un lado a Ali casi tirándole de la cama.

"Pasa" dijo para que pudieran entrar y desayunar.

"Que lindo, los dos abrazados en la cama, me recuerda a mi y a tu padre,... Ah! recordaba que la abuela quería deciros algo sobre la boda pero-" en ese momento la abuela entro por la puerta directo a contarles la noticia que quería decir.

"Porque no os casáis en el granero, asín podre yo asistir sin tener que volar al otro lado del mundo para veros"

De repente Ali salto diciendo y sorprendiendo a Ashlyn un poco. "Vale, porque no"

"Acabáis de hacer a una anciana muy feliz"

Se fueron la madre y la abuela para dejar tiempo a la parejita feliz.

"Oye Ali, quería decirte una cosa" pregunto Ash con cierto nerviosismo.

"Dime"

"Me preguntaba si quería venir conmigo a una cita esta noche"

"Una cita" dijo ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Si"

"Vale, a las 7 en la puerta"

"Vale" dijo Ashlyn mientras salía de la habitación para hacer los planes para la cita.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Ali estaba saltando de la emoción porque iba a una cita con Ashlyn. Lo que Ash no sabia que su jefa la 'bruja Ali' es que Ali ha estado enamorada de ella desde que la contrato y le pedía todas esas cosas que hacer por ella para que pudiera verla todos los días y también la contrato de asistente para estar mas cerca de ella. Tenia mucho agolpamiento sobre ella, demasiado, por eso se cabreo con ella cuando le trajo el café y ponía el numero y el nombre de otra chica. Ashlyn era suya y lo va a ser mientras la muerte les separe.


End file.
